


Dragonlady

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Freya (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin isn't the only one who can command Dragons
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Freya
Series: Merlin Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Dragonlady

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for rowrowrowurboat, thank you for the suggestion! I love Freya

‘It makes sense. Now we’re equal.’ Merlin rolled his eyes, although he was pleased with the situation. Opposite him, sitting at the shore of the Lake of Avalon, Freya was marvelling over the egg that Merlin had brought her. Aithusa was by his side, waiting to see the hatching of the new Dragon, excited to meet the new playmate that Merlin had almost been skewered while trying to recover.

‘What are you going to name them?’ Merlin asked, while his once-maybe-girlfriend admired the shell, just as excited as he was for this moment. Although traditionally passed from father to son, Freya had been born to a Dragonlord with no male heirs, and so had received the gift of being able to command Dragons. It resulted in her death, Arthur’s blade slicing through her and Merlin dragging her to the shores of the Lake, but death hadn't stopped her.

‘I’m not sure.’ She looked worried, cradling her Dragon Egg while looking up at him. Merlin found this entire situation slightly funny, the fact that a dead woman was holding a Dragon Egg that wasn’t supposed to exist, and there was another Dragon patiently waiting by the side.

‘It’ll come to you, trust your instincts.’ Like him, Freya had found out she had the ability to talk to Dragons in a situation that required her to, otherwise she would have been burnt to a crisp. She’d been a child, her father had died when she was merely a toddler, at the time when Uther was hunting the last of the Dragons from existence.

‘What do I do?’ Soft, her voice barely hearable, like she was worried about disturbing the precious item she was holding. Merlin, for his part, felt the same. Honoured, to be able to witness such a thing. Pleased that Aithusa would have a playmate, and that Freya would have a hatchling of her own.

‘Call for it, and it will hatch.’ Merlin waited, and Freya took a deep breath, held the egg out and focused on it.

‘I name you Lysandra, Defender of Man.’ For a moment, nothing. Then a crack, running around the broadest part of the egg, and she squealed.

Both Merlin and Aithusa watched, curious, as the egg shell splintered and the Dragon emerged. A dark grey, with gold along the underbelly and at the tip of its snout, raising its head and looking up to Freya. She’d gone still, mouth open and eyes wide, full of the new-found love for the hatchling.

‘Welcome to the world, Lysandra.’ She cooed, scooping up the tiny Dragon. Merlin grinned, looked down to his own hatchling, then back to the new member of their family.

Perfect.

**

It became a common thing, once Merlin had mastered the spell to keep moisture wherever Freya walked, for the two of them to train their Dragons together. She still had to return to the Lake, could be gone for no more than a couple of hours, but it was enough to find a clearing and call Aithusa and Lysandra from the skies.

Aithusa was enjoying having a playmate, hunting for the younger Dragon and showing it how to spread her wings, to fly up into the clouds, safe from sight. Merlin called it instinct, how he knew that Lysandra was a girl, and Freya was delighted to no longer be the only girl in the group.

That was how the first person found out, on a sunny day, with Merlin dozing against a tree in the clearing of the woods. Aithusa was prancing around, playing with Freya, who left wet, muddy footprints wherever she went. Lysandra was also asleep, a baby Dragon required much more sleep than most, potentially why they didn’t notice the newcomer until it was too late.

‘By the Gods…’ Merlin rolled up fast, eyes glowing golden, ready to defend his friend and their respective Dragons. Freya had gone for Lysandra, protecting her hatchling, whilst Merlin hoped Aithusa would have enough sense to stay away from harm.

Gwaine looked from Merlin, to Freya, to the two Dragons, then back again.

‘And here, I thought you were herb-picking.’

**

Freya adored Gwaine, and he quickly was welcomed into the group of a Dragonlord, a Dragonlady, two hatchlings and a Knight of Camelot. It became a weekly occurrence, sneaking from Arthur’s watch to spend some time as a five, Gwaine willingly letting Lysandra chew at his armour and attempt to set his cape on fire, while Freya put it out with the water that followed her.

It was like a little family, but, as ever, things could not stay harmonious for long.

Lancelot was the next to find them, having stalked Gwaine’s journey from Camelot. Already aware of Merlin’s Magic, it was less of a shock, and so the group adopted yet another Knight into their party and allowed the man to join them.

They branched out, from normal relaxed playtime, to a more strenuous task of taking the Dragons’ hunting. That required horses, which Gwaine and Lancelot brought, and Merlin would ride with Freya behind him, soaking through his clothes but otherwise a pleasant trip.

Aithusa had managed to take down full-size deer, whereas Lysandra sometimes managed to bring back the odd bird that she’d grabbed as she tumbled from the sky.

Either way, the Knights would be happy with what she brought them, even if it was mangled beyond belief.

**

‘We could melt them.’ Gwaine suggested, and the group stared at him. Captured, in a bloody cage with a lock that none of them could pick, and thanks to the Iron cuffs that were being used, Merlin could not summon his Magic.

‘Melt them. With what, Sir Gwaine?’ Arthur mocked, and the Knight turned to look at him. Merlin winced, it was one thing, Arthur knowing that he could perform simple Magic. Another entirely, summoning a Dragon to do such a thing.

‘Fine.’ Merlin pouted, screwed his eyes shut and reached out for his Dragon, or for Freya, or even Lysandra.

It took a while, before they heard shouting above, the screams and cries of people caught by Dragon’s fire.

The first to appear was Lysandra, and Arthur yelped in the most amusing way.

‘Lysandra, think you can melt the Cage?’ The Dragon ignored Merlin’s polite question, crawling between the bars and to Gwaine, focusing on his cuffs and puffing out as much fire as she could manage.

‘I’m the favourite.’ Gwaine bragged, while the door to the room blew open, and Aithusa appeared. His hatchling made light work of the Cell, then came to him to undo the cuffs. As soon as his were gone, he could undo the rest with Magic, found Arthur’s gaze on him.

‘Dragons.’

‘I can explain.’ He began, then halted, because a voice pierced through the sound upstairs.

‘DRAKON!’ Both Aithusa and Lysandra left, scrambling to obey the summon of a Dragonlord, or in this case, lady.

‘A Dragonlord?’ Arthur hissed, while Lancelot gave the King a reassuring smile.

‘Don’t worry, Sire, they’re on our side.’ Merlin led the way, blinking in surprise when he stepped into a pile of ash. Then again, there were two Dragons roaming the space.

He spotted Freya, dressed in her normal soaked gown, with Lysandra on her shoulder, Aithusa by her side.

‘Dragonlady.’ Leon muttered, and Merlin moved across.

‘You stole my Dragon.’ He said with a pout, Aithusa coming across to his side now that they were both here. Freya just shrugged, dripping water onto the hot floor that hissed slightly at the altering temperatures.

‘I saved your butt, Merlin.’

He had to agree, it was definitely useful to have a Dragonlady on side.


End file.
